Pocket love
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Konoha y Shinsuke son hermanos, han crecido juntos pero ahora debido a una oferta de trabajo de su padre se han mudado a Japón donde conocerán el amor en el club de futbol del Raimon. KusakaxKonoha, SangokuxShinsuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **IE no me pertenece es de level-5

**Parejas principales:** KusakaxKonoha, SangokuxShinsuke

**Pocket ****love**

**Prologo**

-Tonta niña fea.

Konoha Morimura apretó sus manitas en la falda de su uniforme y se prohibió a si misma llorar levantándose del suelo al que había caído luego del empujón nada amable que las chicas mas grandes y bonitas que ella le habían dado.

-Oigan ustedes, discúlpense con mi hermana ahora mismo-exigió un chiquillo corriendo hacia la niña morena que se levantaba del suelo aguantándose las lagrimas.

-Tu cállate recogido-le dijo con desprecio la bonita chica empujando al otro chico que era tan bajito como Konoha su nombre era Shinsuke Nishizono hermano por adopción de Konoha, apretó sus pequeños puñitos pero antes de que pudiera saltar hacia adelante Konoha tomo su mano deteniéndolo. Las chicas se alejaron riendo y Shinsuke gruño.

-Las odio-se quejo con su hermanita.

-No les hagas caso-le dijo Konoha en tono suave abrazándolo acariciando el cabello castaño de Shinsuke para tranquilizarlo. –Ellas no valen ni la pena ni el tiempo-le aseguro.- Vayámonos, vamos a casa.

Shinsuke asintió admirando la fuerza de su hermanita no importaba lo mal que la trataran Konoha no lloraba, era muy tímida eso sí. Los dos se tomaron de la mano saliendo del recinto escolar y caminando hasta la parada donde abordaron el bus que los llevo a casa.

-Estamos en casa pa'-anuncio Shinsuke soltando su mochila en la entrada sonriente.

-Niños-Teres Tolue enganchaba en ese momento el teléfono para abrazar y darle la bendición a sus dos hijos. El enorme defensa jugador profesional de futbol, era en realidad solo padre de Konoha Morimura Tolue, a Shinsuke lo había adoptado cuando en una gira internacional cuando jugaba con el equipo de Argentina lo había conocido en uno de los orfanatos, nada más conocerlo el pequeño chico le recordó a su propia hija una cosa llevo a la otra y Teres acabo con dos hijos. Poco después había enviudado y el solo había criado y sacado a delante a las dos pulguitas.

-Hola papa-sonrió Konoha auténticamente.

-Niños tenemos que hablar-les dijo Teres con un suspiro guiándolos a la sala, los dos chiquillos treparon al sofá y se sentaron mirando obedientes a su papa que se sentó delante de ellos.

-Saben que mi contrato con el Albiceleste* acabo la temporada pasada, mi agente y yo hemos estado hablando y no he tomado una decisión porque no me parece que es una decisión que deba tomar solo-les dijo Teres con un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede papi?-pregunto Konoha seria. Su papa era el mejor defensa reconocido a nivel mundial.

-El Nippon Daihyō** esta interesado en ficharme para la nueva temporada, me ofrecen un muy jugoso contrato y muy provechoso con buenos horarios y toda la cosa, incluso incluye un excelente colegio para ustedes. Pero… A pesar de que Shinsuke es natural de Japón, han crecido y se han criado aquí-suspiro Teres-no quiero darle una vuelta completa a su mundo y que se resientan conmigo-agrego-Mi otra opción es renovar contrato con el albiceleste una vez mas.

-Yo creo que si el contrato con el Nippon Daihyo te es más provechoso deberías tomarlo papa-aseguro Konoha.

-Pero sus amigos, su vida…

Konoha y Shinsuke intercambiaron una mirada, su papa no sabía nada del acoso al que ambos eran sometido en la escuela sobre todo Konoha no habían querido contárselo.

-Somos jóvenes papa, podemos hacer nuevos amigos y creo que será bueno para nuestra vida conocer la otra parte de nuestras raíces, después de todo mama era de Japón-dijo refiriéndose a Mako la madre de Konoha y difunta esposa de Teres, de hecho el nombre de Konoha fue escogido por su mama para respetar sus raíces japonesas.-Y conocer mi propio país no estaría mal.-aseguro Shinsuke saltando del sofá al suelo y acercándose a su papa trepando por su pierna para sentarse en su regazo, a diferencia de la mayor parte de los japoneses al haber sido criado por un latino Shinsuke era muy dado a mostrar el afecto físicamente como Konoha y Teres. Teres extendió una de sus enormes manos hacia su princesa que se unió a ello y beso ambas cabecitas.

-¿Están seguros?-les pregunto. Ambos le miraron sonrieron y asintieron.

-Bien así será entonces, aceptare el fichaje para el Nippon Daihyo, nos vamos a Japón -sonrió a sus hijos.

-Yuju-celebro Shinsuke.

-Japón haya vamos-sonrió Konoha hablando con su voz tímida y bajita.

**Continuara…**

*Albiceleste-seudónimo con el que se refieren al equipo pro de futbol de argentina

**Nippon Daihyō –Seudónimo con el que se conoce al equipo pro de futbol de Japon

**Nota Aclaratoria**-El nombre complete de Konoha es Konoha Morimura Tolue, Konoha es su primer nombre y Morimura su Segundo nombre Tolue es su apellido. Esto se debe que entre latinos no es raro llevar dos nombres es algo muy común en nuestra cultura así que creo que podemos justificar que Konoha tenga dos nombres al ser su padre argentino y ella a ver crecido en Argentina. También el hecho de su nombre es porque la difunta esposa de Teres (si la mate) era japonesa ella eligió el nombre de Konoha y como todos saben los futbolistas viajan bastante en uno de esos viajes y en una visita del equipo al orfanato Teres conoció a Shinsuke y lo adopto no hay mucha ciencia. En el próximo capítulo los chicos llegan a Japón y conocen al Raimon ^^

**Nota aparte**: Si alguien lee mis otros fic me disculpo por no haber actualizado primero estuve enferma y luego estuve de vacaciones (mami creyó que me vendría bien relajarme para mejorar) Lo bueno es que en esas vacaciones escribí bastante. Vengo con capítulos de:

Una segunda oportunidad-Varias parejas-IE

Torneo Holy Road-Varias parejas-IE

Arena y Sangre-Principal SangokuxShinsuke y mas parejas-IE

Alborada-Varias parejas-Yugioh

De mi propiedad-Varias parejas-Harry Potter

Boda Gay en el Congo-Varias parejas-IE

Teiko Alfas vs Omegas-Varias parejas Kuroko no Basuke

Seigaku Academy-Varias parejas-Prince of Tennis

El problema es que ahora no se en que orden actualizarlos todos XD que os gustaría que fuera primero?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Están seguros que no quieren que los acompañe dentro?-pregunto Teres mirando a sus dos pequeños.

-Papa es la escuela segundaria-le sonrió Konoha suavemente de forma paciente-estaremos bien nosotros solos.

-Si viejo no pienses en arruinar nuestra reputación desde el primer día de clase-rio Shinsuke-ve al entrenamiento de tu nuevo equipo y diviértete demostrándole a los japoneses que acaban de fichar al mejor defensa del mundo-le ordeno mandonamente el pequeño castaño. Teres sonrió y le hecho la bendición a los dos jóvenes.

-Ustedes también diviértanse-les dijo era después de todo su primer día en el Raimon una escuela en un país diferente a aquel donde habían crecido. –Tendré el móvil encendido así que si necesitan algo me llaman y llegare de inmediato-les prometió el moreno.

Ambos enanitos asintieron para complacerlo y se bajaron del auto entrando por primera vez a su nueva escuela.

-Parece un sitio agradable-comento Shinsuke tomando la mano de Konoha. Konoha que no esperaba más que pasar desapercibida para que no le hicieran la vida imposible como siempre asintió, regalándole una sonrisa. Juntos se encaminaron a la oficina del director a buscar su horario.

Les toco en el mismo aula y el mismo director les escolto hasta el salón de clase donde el profesor los presento y los mando a tomar asiento junto a un chico que llamo Matsukaze Tenma. Pronto Shinsuke y Tenma hicieron muy buenas migas hablando de futbol al parecer ambos eran un par de fanáticos, Konoha se mantuvo callada tímidamente. Cuando la clase acabo Shinsuke estaba desesperado por irse a apuntar al club de futbol.

-Plis, plis Morimura te lo ruego-le suplicaba a su hermanita que le acompañara no iría sin ella, si Konoha no se apuntaba entonces él tampoco lo aria y se quedaría con ella. Konoha lo sabía así que suspiro resignada dejando que su hermano tomara su mano y asintiendo. Tenma sonrió viéndolos eran muy tiernos los dos le daban ganas de agarrarlos y abrasarlos.

-Vamos vamos-sonrio a los dos chicos que hablaban perfecto japonés aunque con un marcado acento argentino, bueno al menos Shinsuke a Konoha no la había escuchado hablar aun.

Tenma los llevo hasta el salón del club de futbol donde corrió hacia un chico de cabellos cenizos.

-Capitán, capitán-el chico de cabellos ondulados y ojos rojos se detuvo dándole una mirada al enérgico medio campista de primer año.-Chicos el es Takuto Shindou el capitán y estratega del equipo-les presento Tenma y el chico de ojos rojos pareció mirarlos de arriba abajo seriamente. -Capitán ellos son Morimura san y Shinsuke kun quieren entrar al equipo.-le informo Tenma entusiasmado.

Takuto asintió mirando evaluadoramente a los dos pequeños.

-¿En que posición juegan?-les pregunto.

-Somos defensas-dijo Shinsuke-aunque también puedo hacer de portero suplente-aseguro.

-Yo solo quiero ser gerente-susurro Konoha negando con la cabeza Tenma sonrió al escucharla hablar hasta su tímida voz era adorable.

Shindou asintió hacia Konoha por otro lado le asombro un poco la posición de Shinsuke pero también le dio un asentimiento.

-Tendrás que llenar una solicitud estas de suerte mañana hay pruebas para los nuevos-le dijo a Shinsuke-y usted tendrías que hablar con la profesora Haruna ella se encarga de las gerentes del club pero no creo que haya problema-dijo el serio chico-si me disculpan-les dijo alejándose.

-Vengan, vamos por la solicitud de Shinsuke y te presentare a Haruna sensei-les dijo Tenma. Ese chicho tenía demasiadas energías pensó la más pequeña.

–Ese pase era mío Nozaki.- reñía una chica bajita de cabellos azul cielo y pelo moreno a una pelirrosa.

-El que lo toma se lo queda Kurama kun-aseguraba la chica pelirrosa. Fue entonces que Konoha noto que la chica morena era en realidad… el chico moreno.

-Ya dejen de pelear o los acusare con Shindou sempai -decía un pequeño pelivioletita con firmeza.

-No seas sapo Hikaru-le riño la pelirrosa.

-¿Aun se están peleando?-entro un chico con cabello negro en forma de brócoli, expresión de fastidio por la pelea tonta de los chicos frente a él y uniforme de portero, era alto y estaba muy bien formado.

-Vayan a dar 20 vueltas a la cancha a ver si se les baja el temperamento-dijo un chico de cabellos morenos alto y muy guapo-pensó Konoha sonrojándose- entrando detrás del que tenía el uniforme de portero y que se quitaba los guantes en ese momento

-No puedes decirnos que hacer Kusaka-le acuso Sakura.

-Pero yo sí, soy el sub-capitan y puedo, así que vayan tu y Kurama-le ordeno el potero.

-Pero Sangoku semapi…-trato de protestar la pelirrosada.

-Que sean 30 Sakura san…-le dijo con una sonrisa amable e inflexible Sangoku. La chica puso mala cara pero se apresuro a salir antes de que su castigo aumentara Kurama había huido antes del aumento.

-No dejes que te molesten Hikaru hiciste bien en tratar de detenerlos-le sonrió amablemente el portero el chico pelivioleta sonrió orgulloso.-Ah hola Tenma-le saludo el portero viendo al chico con dos pequeñines de primaria.

-Sangoku Sempai-saludo Tenma contento-Kusaka sempai-saludo al que estaba junto al portero el chico llamado Hikaru había seguido su camino.

-¿Tus amiguitos?-pregunto mirando a los dos pequeños con interés.

-Si ella es Konoha san y el es Shinsuke Kun ambos quieren entrar al equipo están en mi clase-le respondió Tenma. Sangoku y Kusaka intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bienvenidos, espero que lleguemos a jugar sobre la misma cancha-les deseo suerte el llamado Sangoku.

-Esfuércense-les dio una sonrisa el chico llamado Kusaka.-tenemos una reunión con Shindou nos vemos luego-se despidió. Cuando los dos chicos se alejaron Shinsuke al fin hablo con los ojos brillantes.

-Te lo suplico dime que es gay-le pidió a Tenma.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Tenma curioso.

-Sangoku sempai obviamente-le dijo Shinsuke mirando a Tenma como si fuera lentito.

-Eh… ¿Sangoku sempai? No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-peor no está… ¿algo grande para ti?-pregunto Tenma tímidamente.

-Nada que ver es perfecto-suspiro Shinsuke.

-_Se lo diré a papa_-le advirito Konoha en español.

-_Soy chico, me dejara, a ti te ira peor si le digo que le hacías ojitos al que tenía pinta de pandillero_-le respondió Shinsuke también en español.

-_Eso no es cierto ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a Kusaka sempai_-chillo la morena.

-_Pues bien que te memorizaste su nombre_-sonrió Shinsuke triunfante.

-¡_Shinsuke!_

-Guárdame el secreto y te guardo el tuyo hermanita-sonrió Shinsuke besando su mejilla y la chica no pudo más que suspirar mientras Tenma los miraba hablar en ese curioso idioma que él no entendía.-Bueno-hablo de nuevo Shinsuke en japonés sonriéndole a Tenma-¿vamos por mi solicitud?-pregunto.

-si vamos, vamos-dijo Tenma con entusiasmo. Konoha los siguió arrastrando los pies, ella solo quería pasar desapercibida lejos de todo el acoso que siempre la seguía debió saber que con su hermano era imposible no destacar.

**Continuara….**

Bueno se que Shinsuke esta un poco fuera de su usual carácter pero esto se debe a que se crio en argentina teniendo en cuenta como somos los latinos crei que seria normal que el fuera un poco mas descarado y amigable.

**Lia-chan555**-estoy de acuerdo contigo KonohaxKusaka, HarunaxKogure y MidorixNishiki son las unicas parejas heteros en todo IE que me gustan XD

**darkness-ciel**-Yo tambien quise golpear a las que molestan a la linda Konoha.


End file.
